


Crop top made of Julie's Dress

by Idrk6677



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Reggie in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrk6677/pseuds/Idrk6677
Summary: Reggie in a skirt fic!
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie, Julie Molina/Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 175





	Crop top made of Julie's Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all love it!

Julie always lets Reggie look in her closet and try on anything he wants to. The dresses Julie would wear when she performed were single use, because she doesn't want to repeat outfits. 

“Hey uh Julie?” Reggie asked with a bit of a blush creeping up his face.

“Yeah Reg?” 

“Do you know how to sew and upcycle outfits?” 

“Yeah, why? What do you want to do?” Julie responded with a smile.

Reggie then explained exactly what he wanted to do, and him and Julie began to work. It took them about three hours to get the outfit completed. 

As Reggie began to leave to put on the outfit, Julie threw him something and said  
“Don’t forget these” she winked and Reggie caught the item and then gave her a small peck on the lips. He poofed out as soon as he had everything he needed to go to the studio to change.  
Luke was in there when he arrived and Reggie scrambled to hide the clothes. Not wanting Luke to see them just yet.

“Uhhh, hey Luke, Julie wanted to see you in her room” Reggie lied to get rid of Luke. 

“Oh okay, I love you”

“Love you too baby, now get out of here before she gets impatient” Reggie responded with a chuckle. 

As Luke poofed out, Reggie let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He finally got changed into the outfit that he and Julie made. He went to the bathroom to look in the mirror and he loved it. He convinced himself that he could do it, and he poofed into Julie’s room. He got there and Julie and Luke were making out like they always did when they were alone, he couldn’t blame them. Both were very good kissers, he could spend all day kissing them.

Julie noticed first and gasped as she saw Reggie. Luke then confused turned around and his jaw dropped. There Reggie stood in fishnets, high heel boots, a crop top made out of Julie’s Edge of Great outfit, and the skirt from Julie’s Stand Tall outfit. He looked amazing. The outfit really framed his toned body. Luke got up from Julie’s lap to really take in Reggie. He looked him up and down, and pulled him into a kiss. 

“You look really amazing baby” Luke whispered into his ear, making him blush. 

“Yeah Reg, babe, I love it!” Julie said after Luke and pulled Reggie into a hug and then kissed him. 

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling on Julie’s bed.


End file.
